This invention relates to electroacoustic sound generators. More particularly, the invention is concerned with electroacoustic generators having a diaphragm that vibrates within the range of audibility and is provided with a piezoelectric layer.
As is well known, conventional mechanical sound generators cannot be employed in apparatuses of small physical size because of their dimensions and weights. This raises obvious problems for the construction of telephone equipment.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a sound generator having small dimensions and light weight.